New Year's wish
by Haruna-Hakkai
Summary: Clear invited a certain someone to welcome the new year.


NoiCle New Year oneshot fic for a friend of mine.

—-

Clear was sitting on the roof top of Aoba's house. Well, Aoba is no longer in Japan right now, he also brought Ren with him. Tae explained her grandson's abroad searching for someone but she didn't elaborate further.

The silverette thinks he can always wait for Aoba to come back.

But summer past by. That's okay, Clear understood it can take a long time to search for someone.

Then autumn and now winter has pass on too.

Before he knows it, it's almost the new year.

Clear jumps off the roof top an hour before the eve of midnight. He doesn't know where he's going but somehow his feet just keep going to a direction he's not sure where.

And that's how he end up at Noiz's apartment.

"Hello!"

Noiz didn't even bat an as he continue typing at his computer, "what do you want now?"

Ever since the tower collapse and life at the old residential district resume to normal, Clear occasionally pay a visit to Noiz's place. Mainly because Noiz didn't kick him out whenever he pop in through the window or the backdoor.

Noiz didn't even stop him when he went around the place cleaning up and even cooks him a decent and healthy meal. The teen prodigy gave Clear a purpose of sort hence why he's probably attach to Noiz without realizing it.

"They're going to ring the new year bell at the temple, want to come?"

Noiz sighs but his hands did stop typing, "so what?"

"So that we can make a wish and pray for a better year next year! That's what my grandpa explain to me~!" Clear answers cheerfully.

The teenager was about to flatly reject Clear's request but he can detect a strange tone from the silverette.

It's almost like Clear is forcing himself to be cheery when in fact he's masking his real emotions.

"…..fine."

"Really!? yay!"

Clear waits by the couch as Noiz went to get his coat. Once done they went down the road. Noiz stops Clear when the taller man was about to pick him up and they jump over roofs.

"For tonight let's just walk there." Noiz gruffly said.

Clear has this embarrass smile but nods anyway to Noiz's request.

As they walk side by side, some girls in pretty kimono giggle to each other as they point to the two handsome men. Wondering if they're single and such.

The two guys ignore them or in Clear's case oblivious to the attention since he's busy talking to Noiz about the scary bad dog he encounter during his walks.

Soon the crowd around them double up as more people of all ages head to the temple.

It took about half an hour of queuing that Noiz and Clear finally have their turn to ring the bell.

"We're here!"

"Hm.." Noiz reply in a bored tone.

"Let's get our fortune letter later too!"

"Just ring the bell first, there are people waiting behind us."

"Oh, right! Okay!"

Noiz watch as Clear with a child like fascination pull the thick bell rope. clap his hands and then pray silently.

Once they're done and went down the stairs, Noiz can't help but be curious, "you prayed quite a long time there."

Clear gasp as if he's caught doing something he shouldn't have, "s-sorry about that. There were just too many wishes and and and I was praying as quickly as I can though! Sorry about that."

Noiz simply wave his hand at his apologies, "what did you pray about?"

He's surprise himself why he's interested. Somehow he can't stop but feel curious over this child like man.

"I pray… that may Aoba-san be safe out there."

"That can't be the _only_ wish you wished for." Noiz knew where Aoba went to due to his tracking research but kept the information to himself.

"Haha… well, I wished… I wished I was a—"

"Kyaah! Look at that, it's so beautiful!"

Both men turn to look up in the sky as fireworks colour the night sky.

It went on for about a few minutes and people clap their hands for the beautiful display.

Noiz look at Clear and he saw it, an expression he never knew Clear has before. It… stroke his interest. He simply can't avert his eyes from this man.

"You were saying?" he asks Clear to remind him about his unfinished answer.

"Huh? o-oh. I… I uh… I wished that…"

Noiz hold up his hand and narrow his eyes, "wait, on second thought never mind."

"Eh?"

"It's unfair I demand you to answer my questions just because I'm being nosy about it. You can tell me when you're ready."

"O-oh… okay." Clear sighs a relief softly.

Noiz flash Clear a smirk, "Happy new year."

Clear blinks at Noiz's odd behavior but his smile is contagious, "Happy new year to you too, Noiz-san!"

—-

—-

—-

END?


End file.
